Skyler
by Dianix-Cross
Summary: Nadie pudo predecir lo que le esperaba. ¿Un amorío? ¿Un triangulo amoroso? Y ella que únicamente quería pasar desapercibida… y  término encarado un melodrama. Peleas, engaños, mentiras y verdades ocultas.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa! Que tal gentee.. :DD bueno aqui les traigoo mi primer fics.. este fics lo tengo un poco más adelantado en la página de ..Solo tengo 11 capítulos.. Si quieren se llegan hasta halla aquí los subiré poco a poco a medida que me acostumbro a esta página me enredo un poco :S**

**Bueno si mas preámbulo les dejo con el primer capítulo… :DD**

_**NOTA: los personajes de akatsukis , no me pertenecen … son propiedad privada de Masashi Kishimoto… ^^**_

_**Enjoy It**_

_**~Dianix-Cross~**_

Capítulo 1 "comienzo"

Un verano cálido asomaba un soleado en aquel cielo azul de aquella ciudad de konoha, yo vivía en la parte sur del país un lugar tranquilo y un poco menos industrializado yo diría como tipo hogareño, pero ahora vivo en casa de mis abuelos que está ubicada en la parte central de la ciudad.

Yo me encontraba en mi recamara descansando después de una larga lectura de mi libro favorito. Me llamo Takuo kiara, y tengo 16 años, vivo en casa de mis abuelos hasta ahora. Ya que dentro 2 semanas estudiare en un prestigioso instituto privado en Japón, vivo aquí porque mi padre murió y no sé el paradero de mi madre y mis hermanos, ya que perdí contacto desde los 11 años.

"_**Flashback"**_

_Era una noche oscura y se podía observar aquellas nubes de un tono grisáceo que inundaba el inmenso cielo y acaparaba la luz blanca de la luna se podía escuchar las gotas de la lluvia que golpeaban un gran ventanal de una casa hogareña, era época de invierno, mis hermanos entraron a mi cuarto alterados y buscaron unas maletas y vaciaron toda mi ropa del closet._

—_¿Oni-san- que sucede? Dije de forma muy curiosa… lo mire y al no ver respuesta de este seguía preguntando_

—_Kiara-san te tenemos que llevar a casa de mis abuelos- respondía Lilia, hermana mayor de kiara._

—_¿Por qué tengo que irme de la casa? ¿Que pasara con ustedes?- les dije…_

—_No te preocupes por nosotros, solos tenemos que llevarte a casa de ellos pronto- dijo aquel chico que lleva por nombre saito tan bien hermano mayor de kiara _

_Salimos de la casa con maletas en mano y afuera nos esperaba un taxi._

—_Toma Kiara un abrigo el viaje será largo así que abrígate bien hace mucho frio- saito le colocaba rápidamente la chaqueta a kiara._

—_¿Y mis padres oni-san?- mis ojos reflejaban una mirada de intriga al encontrarse aquella situación_

—_¡Buenas noches! Sr. Av. Forcé, casa n° 20-dijo Lilia al conductor._

_Lleguemos a casa de mis abuelos. Mis hermanos se bajan con mis maletas y me dicen q me baje, y luego tocaron la puerta aquella casa de 2 pisos con un jardín abundante de variedades del flores y arboles, esta le pertenece a mis abuelos._

—_¿One-san porque me dejas aquí sola? – grite con voz solloza, al verla esta no dio respuesta._

—_Lo siento Kiara-san pero nos tenemos que ir fuera del país por un largo tiempo, te dejaremos con los abuelo para que ellos se encarguen de ti por favor cuídate mucho. Dijo saito dándome un beso en la frente._

_Ya estos se retiraban y se subieron al taxi con destino al _aeropuerto_…_

—_Oni-san- mi voz sonaba quebrada ya mis lagrimas brotaban de mi mejilla y sentí que abrieron la puerta detrás de mí. Era mi abuela, que se agachaba a levantarme… y me dijo –no te preocupes kia yo te cuidare de aquí en adelante- con una vos casi melancólica, pero a la vez firme._

"_**Fin del flashback" **_

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien entro a mi habitación, esta se sentó a la orilla de la cama...

—Kiara que haces- dijo una voz dulce.

—Ah?, obasab no te escuche entrar- me despegue el libro de mi cara ya que estaba acostada y me senté. - estaba leyendo el libro que me regalo mi madre a los 11 años, no lo leí antes porque en ese tiempo porque no me llamaba la atención.

—La obasab miraba fijamente el libro que la nieta leía- ¡Hmp! orgullo y prejuicio, parece romántica, de que trata kiara- dijo la obasab curiosamente

—Bueno trata de una novela de desarrollo personal en la que dos figuras principales, cada uno a su manera y, no obstante, de formar muy parecida deben madurar para superar algunas crisis, aprender de sus errores para poder encarar el futuro en común, superando el orgullo de clase de Darcy y los prejuicios de Elizabeth hacia a él. El tema de una historia amorosa con final feliz, esta se describe en los mediados del siglo XVIII al XIX, reinado Jorge III. – le explicaba kiara a la abuela.

2 semanas después

—Despierta Kiara- se escuchaba una voz alta.

—Noo... 5 minutos mas obasab- le dije con voz semi dormida, ya que mi obasab me jalaba la sabana para despertarme y lo logro… hmm, ¿cual es apuro?- ya hacia levantada y con una mano en la boca con un gran bostezo.

—Jovencita es hora de ir al instituto, apúrate que el trayecto es un poco largo. – pero si todavía no voy a empezar las clases- ya estaba en el baño lista para bañarme... me desvestí y metí en la bañera cuando escucho…

—Si yo sé pero tienes que ir. Es el primer día, además de seguro hoy mismo conozca a tus compañeras de cuarto.

—¡Quee! ¿Compañeras?- casi me salgo de la bañera Con lo que ella me dijo-voy a vivir allá?

— Sí. -se dijo así con voz relajada. - En realidad vas a estar mayor tiempo allá y solo me veras solo los fines de semana, así me dijo la directora del instituto

—_¡__Que! – tengo compartir cuarto con 2 extrañas más!__–_me dije para mí misma. _Que porquería…_ Salí del baño ya vestida, me puse un camisa blanca mangas corta con un suéter negro y unos jeans ajustado y nos zapatos cómodos.

—¿Kiara porque tan conversadora tu ropa? - esta arqueo una ceja cuando me vio salir de baño.-así no atraerás miradas de muchachos. _–_ con una burla sarcástica.

—Hmp, así me siento más cómoda. Termine de decirle mostrándole media sonrisa en la cara, la cual ella me correspondió igual.

Me cepille los dientes y me arregle el cabello ya que de costumbre a veces lo tenía alborotado poniéndome un lacito de color negro con puntos blancos. Baje las escaleras para desayunar y vi de reojo, estaban mis maletas hay.

— ¡Buenos días Kiara!- decía mi ojisan con una sonrisa relajada en la cara mientras bebía su café.

—Buenos días ojisan - le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la frente y después me aventaba a la mesa a desayunar.

—Aquí tienes Kiara- decía mientras me servía el plato con el desayuno en la mesa.

Comí rápido, casi q me atragantaba, al ver q ya se me hacia tarde.

Después del desayuno, Ya montados todos en el auto, camino al instituto. Después de 30 minutos de trayecto hacia el instituto konoha, habíamos llegado y desde el auto pude observarlo

_Que increíble es este lugar, su estructura es moderna, los jardines poseen unos colores vivos y brillantes que lo adornaban diversas flores, rosas, etc._-me decía para mí misma.

¡Llegamos!- se escucho una vos suave que me distrajo de mis pensamientos mientras yo observar el instituto desde el carro.

Me baje, mientras observaba indiferentemente alrededor y veía a estudiantes llegar, mientras mi abuelo me bajaba las maletas.

"_woao se ve que aquí son niños ricos y superficiales, que ironía"_por lo que pude observar a ellos bajándose en limosinas y convertibles de lujo- me dije a sí misma.

—Kiara ten guarda esta foto, es de tus hermanos y tu cuando eras más pequeña. En eso mi abuela me entrega la foto con una sonrisa.

—Gracias obasad-san, la cuidare mucho ya que es lo único que tengo de ellos aparte del collar que me regalo mi madre- mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡Listo!- decía mientras ponía las maletas a mi lado.

—Bueno gracias, los quiero mucho espero verlos pronto- dije mientras los abrazaba.

—Igual te queremos mucho, estudia y no te metas en problemas, te llamare en la semana para ver cómo te ha ido. Me decía con vos de nostalgia

Agarre mis maletas y me fui caminando hacia la entrada, mientras observaba atentamente la foto.- _"cuanto los extraño hermanos"_. De repente tropecé con alguien, mire hacia arriba, vi una chica de pelos rojizos que me miraban con ojos fulminantes

— ¡NOO! ves por donde caminas niña!- decía la chica de pelos rojizo

—Disculpa no te vi - desvié mi mirada, y vi como después se retiraba. Pero que arrogante es- dije en voz baja.

— ¡Karin! Si ella es todo un amor- soltó una leve risa burlona, mientras se me acercaba para ayudarme a pararme. – jejeje! En realidad no. – ella es chica muy superficial y arrogante, no sé cómo sus amigas la aguanta.

—Hmp ya veo ha y ¡Gracias!- le dije mientras cogía la foto del piso.

—Hola soy Ukase Yui, soy de 5to año y tú?-me preguntaba una chica de pelo rojizo un poco más oscuro y la piel blanca.

—Hola es un placer soy Takuo Kiara, soy nueva y curso 4to año.

—Ha! que bien. Bueno te adaptaras con el tiempo aquí. Decía la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Debemos entrar porque ya se nos va ser tarde. Cogí las maletas y fuimos caminando hacia el salón principal.

¡Hmp! Al parecer han llegado nuevos, interesante- dijo una voz leve masculina, que estaba oculto entre los jardines observando a los nuevos que llegaban.-iré a informa al grupo.

—Que paso, porque tardaste tanto- dijo una vos masculina que miraba a su amigo acercándose

—Han llegados nuevos, esperen y verán- dijo el chico que estaba oculto en los jardines.

— ¡Ya es hora de irnos, se nos va a ser tarde!- dijo con un tono serio, esta vez era una mujer...

-o-

¡Buenos días! alumnos y alumnas sean bienvenidos todos a la institución Konoha, para los nuevos ingresados, me llamo Tsunade y soy la directora del plantel, ella es Shizune es mi secretaria y suplente cuando yo no esté presente. Aquí les presento a sus profesores:

—Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de matemática, química, física

—Maito Gai, su profesor de educación física y natación

—Curenai, su profesora de música.

—Anko e Iruka, son los prefectos de aula y vigilancia de los cuartos

—Jiraiya, su profesor de biología.

—Leah, su profesora de baile y gimnasio.

—Bentley Zaraki- psicólogo o consejero.

Como verán hay ciertas normas, las cuales les voy a nombrar y espero que las cumplan!

Respetar los horarios de clases, si llegan tarde no los dejaran entrar y perderán clases.

Los fines de semana se les otorgarán libres (sábado y domingo).

No pueden salir del instituto sin la autorización mía, si un familiar desea sacarlo tiene que pedirme permiso.

Si los prefectos los encuentran en situaciones indebidas léase, peleas, alborotos en la cafetería, parejitas escondidas haciendo de las suyas. Van hacer sancionados ósea, castigados.

Los castigos se determinara de 2 tipos; leves y altos eso depende de cada situación.

NO pueden salir de sus respectivamente de sus habitaciones después de las 9:00 pm, los prefectos estarán inspeccionando las habitaciones para verificar que todo esté en orden.

Las habitaciones están divididas por sección, la "A" es de las mujeres y la sección "B" es de los hombres, no crean mocosos depravados que van a ser unisex. Cada cuarto será compartido por compañeros/as. Van a ser vigilados por prefectos que andarán toda la noche vigilando de que nadie tanto hombre como mujer que se estén afuera después del horario de dormir en los cuartos de los hombre y vise versa. Y por último, hoy en la noche se realizara la "Fiesta de Bienvenida", para que se conozcan mejor, así que los dejos para que se instalen...dijo la mujer de pelo amarillo, con un cuerpo proporcionado.

_¿Fiesta?-_hmp no me parece buena idea ir, mejor me quedare leyendo toda la noche. Me fui directamente al dormitorio asignado, y cuando entre a la habitación observe de reojo, el color de las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel con detalles dorados, y habían closet arriba y abajo de la habitación ya que el cuarto es de 2 piso y tiene una escalera espiral que lleva hacia el baño que queda en el piso de arriba y había un espejo grande que llegaba al piso con una peinadora al lado, es muy lindo el cuarto. Y me percate que había una chica bajita, de piel trigueña, su pelo castaño era muy corto que le llegaba más o menos a los hombros.- Me gusta su pelo corto, me dije a mi misma. Elegí mi cama y me senté, al ver que la chica se me acercaba y se presento.

—Holaa! Soy Otoharada Sam, soy nueva y ¿tú?- me dijo amablemente.

—Hola! Soy Takuo Kiara, también soy nueva, veo que tan bien vas al mismo año que yo.

—Si… ¡guao! Este instituto está lleno de chicos lindos.-dijo de forma picara Sam

—hmp - Escuchamos un golpe que venía de la puerta, vimos que entro una chica, medio agitada, "supongo la tercera chica de nuestra habitación". La chica que entro era de pelo largo gris/plateado claro y piel blanca, me dije mientras la observaba.

—Hola Soy Hashimoto Rin, disculpen lo del azoto de puerta, es que mi maleta pesa mucho, y no había nadie que me ayudara.-dijo con vos de estresada. Supongo que ustedes son las nuevas- dijo.

—Hola yo soy Otoharada Sam, y si porque?

—Hola yo soy Takuo Kiara y también soy nueva

Un placer, yo llevo estudiando dos años aquí.

—Ha por cierto chicas van a ir a la fogata de esta noche? Porque quiero conocer a los que van a estudiar con nosotras-una Sam divertida y entusiasta que se mostraba antes sus compañeras.

-o-

Mientras en el grupo de Karin…

—¡Hola! Karin... Tanto tiempo sin verte.- decían dos chicas al unísono, una llamada Misa una chica alta pelo rubio y la otra rellenita piel trigueña con pelo de color cobre

— ¡Hola chicas! No sean tan exageradas solo ah pasado un mes...- la chica pelirroja se dirigía a su cama para luego desempacar.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje a Londres?- preguntaba Misa a su amiga Karin

—Pues fíjate que muy bien, me eh comprado los mejores vestidos de las mejores butiq de Londres- decía con un tono arrogante la pelirroja.

—Qué bien, nos probaremos juntas los vestidos jejeje...-dijo misa – ¿y a donde fueron ustedes?- dijo Karin

—Yo, la pase con mi familia a visitar a mis abuelos ya que viven muy lejos de aquí-dijo la chica de cabellos cobre que lleva por nombre Ayana

—Mi viaje fue Espectacular, fui con mi familia y mi novio a las mejores playas de México...- con mirada de enamorada.

—hmp. Qué bien por ti misa- desviando la mirada lista para cambiar de tema, ya lo que decía sus amigas no le dio mucha importancia. –ah por cierto tenemos ver que no vamos a poner para la fogata, porque no vamos con cualquier ropa, tenemos que dar una buena impresión.

—Cierto- y las 3 chicas se decidieron a desempacar para luego ver que ropa se Iván a poner

Tras la charla del grupo de Karin... en los cuarto de los chicos de 4to año...

Un chico blanco de pelo negro que iba entrando a su respectivo cuarto y vio a unos chicos ya adentro acomodándose…

Después de un rato de a ver desempacado suigetsu decide romper el silencio.

—hey! jugo no pensamos saludar a el nuevo, que paso con nuestros modales. Dijo Suigetsu a su amigo jugo

—De cuando acá eres educado Suigetsu.- dijo jugo enarcando una ceja extrañado con aquella pregunta de su amigo.

—jajá que gracioso eres jugo- dijo Suigetsu que estaba sentado en la cama con una pierna arriba que sostenía su codo.

—Hola me llamo Jugo- un chico con voz tranquila, alto y pelo naranja.

—Suigetsu Houziki – dijo el chico de pelo azul

—Tú debes ser nuevo- dijo Jugo dirigiéndose al chico nuevo.

—Deushi Johs y si soy nuevo aquí- dijo el chico de piel blanca, pelo negro con flequillos de medio lado.

—otra fiesta de bienvenida, espero que esta la mejoren, ¿vamos a ir?- dijo Suigetsu de forma aburrida.

Mientras tanto ya todos los alumnos ya hacían en sus cuarto esperando la hora para la gran fiesta de bienvenida…

-0-

los del 5to año están en una sala donde hay una gran mesa de pool… una chica de pelo azul de piel blanca, de ojos azul claro, y otro chico de pelo alborotado color naranja con varios piercing en la cara que estaban juntos en un sofá, otros 3 están en una mesa jugando póker, un chico de pelo largo negro, con una ojeras que refleja su cara, el otro con extraño color azul en su cabello alborotado y por ultimo uno chico moreno con color de pelo negro, su cara refleja de un chico muy serio..

—Ah Kakazu deja de ser tan tacaño y apuesta más dinero!- decía Kisame el chico de pelo azul

— ¡joder! Es todo lo que voy apostar...- decía el moreno colocando el dinero que va apostar en la mesa.

Mientas el otro chico de cabello largo negro veía con indiferencia aquella conversación de sus compañeros…

Mientras que al otro lado del salón, en la mesa de pool jugaban 4 chicos que hablaban

— ¡Es tu turno Tobi!- le hablaba un chico rubio

—Deidara-sempai-es que estoy indeciso a cual esfera darle- decía Tobi mientras veía indeciso las esferas.

— ¡Por Jashin-sama! dale de una maldita vez Tobi.- decía un chico albino con cabello peinado hacia atrás, con ojos violáceos

—Mientras estos idiotas discuten le voy a dar :D-dijo entre sus adentros un chico pelirrojo

— ¡Hey Sasroi-sama eso es trampa no es justo!-exclamo Tobi, que después fue interrumpido por un chico, que estaba acercándose a la sala acompañada de una chica.

—¡Hey! chicos, vamos a ir a la fiesta?- decía un chico de piel extrañamente blanca y pelo verde con reflejos negro que se quedo mirando a todos en la sala.

—¡Yui-chan!-decía Tobi mientras se le acercaba y abrazaba a la chica que acompañaba a Zetsu…- Yui-chan, como estas, como te fue en tus vacaciones.

—h…Hola Tobi- san, muy bien gracias, pues me fue increíble y tú? Decía entre cortado una chica de piel blanca, con pelo rojo pero un poco más oscuro.

—te extrañe mucho Yui-chan

—O/O!-

—Vaya te pintaste el pelo Yui-dijo enarcando la ceja hacia arriba Deidara

—Joder, otra pelirroja más!-decía de forma burlona el Jashinista. Sasori lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te queda muy lindo Yui- decía al fondo Konan con tono de aprobación.

—Si te ves muy l...- dijo Tobi entrecortado y ruborizado

—Heheh gracias, me lo pinte en las vacaciones-dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Bien como les decía muchachos vamos a ir a la fiesta? Interrumpió después Zetsu.

—Cierto, deberíamos ir- respondió Kisame desde la mesa donde estaba sentado con Kakazu e Itachi.

—Hmp da igual, no es de mucha importancia- decía Pein con un deje de indiferencia, que estaba sentado al lado de Konan.- pero Pein vamos, será divertido, que vamos hacer aburridos toda la noche... Dijo Konan mientras mirada a Pein.

—como quieras…

—Sii! Tobi quiere ir a conocer nuevos amigos, será divertido, Tobi es un buen chico. Finalizo Tobi con cara de entusiasmo.

—Bueno esta bien vamos a ir todos.- finalizo Pein con auto eficiencia.

Paper bags and plastic hearts

All are belongings in shopping carts

It's goodbye

But we got one more night

Let's get drunk and ride around

And make peace with an empty town

We can make it right

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives

It's so good to be by your side

But we'll cry

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time

The hours that were left behind

The answers that we'll never find

They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

(the great escape-Boys like girls)

**SKyLER…Continuara…**

Que les parecioo? Mal? Bueno? Regular? Queremos maas? Jejejejejj :DD seque tengo algunos errores por hay .. Medida que avanza el fics.. Le voy haciendo las mejoras… nosvemos hasta los próximos capítulos... Cuídense ^^

Me despido… :DD

_**~Dianix-Cross~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Aquí el segundo capítulo…^^**

**Sé que me dijeron por ahí q mi historia hay mucho Ooc .. Puesto q no lo considero mucho… si leen mi progreso en la página verán que no hay mucho ooc como en otras historias.. Bueno en fin disfruten de mi loca historia**

_**NOTA: los personajes de akatsukis , no me pertenecen … son propiedad privada de Masashi Kishimoto… ^^**_

_**Enjoy It**_

_**~Dianix-Cross~**_

Capitulo 2: "Fiesta de Bienvenida"

El sol incandescente hacia paso a la noche que por las afueras del cielo se mostraba un gran atardecer

El salón de eventos en donde ya la fiesta comenzó, con gran habiente, luces de varios colores iluminaban el salón y un stand de diversas comidas y bebidas, y un gran dj con buena música que ya hacían algunos chicos en la pista.

Estaba yo tumbada en la cama de mi dormitorio leyendo mi libro, un poco absorta en mis pensamientos que me distraía de mi lectura, escuchaba las voces lejanas de mis compañeras que hablaban pero no le preste ni la mayor atención.

—Que linda Rin- opino Sam mientras esta elegía que blusa ponerse

La chica Rin vestía un pantalón negro ajustados con un top con líneas horizontales de color blanco, azul marino y rojo (tipo marinero) que le llegaba hasta las caderas, y con unas zapatillas blancas con unos lasitos pequeños y un collar de perlas que viene en tres niveles color (durazno no tan oscura) que adornaba su cuello.

—Gracias Sam- la chica se sonrojó por aquel alago de la amiga.

— ¿Oye Kiara no piensas ir?- pregunta Sam a su compañera, esta le baja el libro para que le vea a la cara

— ¿Ah? No, no tengo ganas vayan ustedes, yo me quedare leyendo-dijo Kiara mientras se acomodaba en la cama en posición de leer

— ¡Que! Esta locas, que vas hacer tu sola aquí, ven no nos dejaras solas o ¿sí?- la chica de cabellos corto se abalanzo en la cama de su amiga haciendo que esta dejara el libro a un lado.

—…-Bueno que más da, no quería quedarme sola- pensé

—Está dicho vamos- Sam empezaba a sacar ropa del closet de Kiara y se las coloco en la cama para que su amiga eligiera que ponerse.

—¿Este?- la chica de cabellos corto lucia un atuendo, un short corto hasta los muslo de color marrón oscuros y un top de color verde manzana con una chaqueta pequeña de color marfil que la caía hasta las caderas y unas zapatillas con medio tacón..

—no

—Y que tal este- se para Kiara en busca de algo que le gusta ya que nada le convencían de lo que le mostraba su amiga.

—Mmm me pondré esto, no me gusta ponerme ropa escandalosa- mientras se vestía Kia, el atuendo es de una blusa manga larga de rayas de negro con gris y un pantalón ajustados negro con unas cadenitas a los lados de su cintura y unos zapatos converse.

—Está muy bonito Kiara- decía Rin desde el piso de arriba mientras se maquillaba junto con Sam

—Gracias, vámonos chicas- Kiara ya casi se encontraba frente a la puerta cuando sintió que alguien la jalo de un brazo

—Y no te piensas maquillar Kiara? Un buen atuendo lo tienes que complementar con maquillaje.

—Hmm solo me colocare brillo

—No señorita vamos a maquillarte- mientras las 2 chicas se dirigían a la peinadora donde tenían su maquillaje y de lejos se escuchaba una risa de Rin al ver tal comportamiento de sus otras 2 compañeras…

-o-

—Listo, o piensas pasar todo la noche al frente el espejo- decía unas de las compañeras de Karin ya lista y esta estaba sentada en su cama junto con su otra compañera. La chica de cabellos rubio lucia una falda corta de flequillos tornasol con una blusa de color negra manga corta que les exponía los hombros hasta los pechos y con una sandalias con tacón de 12 cm, la otra chica de cabellos cobre de cuerpo rellenito, vestía un camisón de cuadritos de colores rosado, morado y azul, dé mangas corta y unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas.

— ¡Voy cual es el afán! Mi maquillaje debe estar perfecto- venia bajando la chica que lucía un atuendo conformado por blusón blanco largo hasta mas debajo de los muslo, las manga larga hasta las muñecas con abertura a los lado de los brazos y unas mallas de encajes colores negros con unos tacones altos negros. Y las 3 amigas se dejaron sus cabellos sueltos.

Mientras en los pasillos de la institución venias 2 chicas del último año, en eso se encuentran a Kiara.

— ¡Hola! Yui- dijo Kiara mientras se acercaba a las del último año.

—Hola Kiara, veo que tan bien vas a la fiesta, ah! te presento una amiga, ella es Konan

—Hola Konan es un gusto soy Takuo Kiara- respondía esta a la peli azul

—Hola Kiara igualmente. Dijo Konan.

— Ella es y Otoharada Sam, nosotras 3 compartimos cuartos-decía Kiara mientras las presentaba a Yui y a Konan.

— ¡Hola!-dijeron ambas

—Bueno dejemos de tanta cháchara y vamos a la fiesta- finalizo entusiasmada Yui.

Todas se dirigieron al salón de fiesta. Ya todos los estudiantes yacían en la fiesta.

—Esta encendido esta cosa, ho…la… hola bien. Escúchenme gusanos, bueno bienvenidos a la fiesta diviértanse y no se descontroles los mantendré vigilados- finalizo la prefecta con un tono de orden.

Todos volvieron en lo que andaba, y el grupo de las chicas estaban reunidas y hablando, lo cual al entrar un grupo de chicos la cual eran Suigetsu, Jugo y Johs, Kiara intercambio mirada con uno de ellos que le llama la atención. Los chicos vestían normal. Pasaron 30 minutos de a ver comenzado la fiesta y el grupo de chicas conversaban y se divertían.

—Por qué tan solita Karin- dijo una voz masculina que le hablaba por detrás en la oreja

—Piérdete Suigetsu, por si no lo has notado estoy con mis amigas- decía de forma arrogante Karin al chico de peli celeste.

—Sigues igual de perra Karin, nuca cambias jajaja!- le respondía sarcásticamente Suigetsu a la pelirroja.

—Cállate imbécil y déjame en paz- grito molesta Karin.

—Oigan chicos cálmense, apenas estamos llegando y ya se están peleando- dijo un chico alto de pelo anaranjado.

—Hmp! Hola juugo- saludo Karin a juugo.

—Que qui…- esta fue interrumpida por amigo Jugo.

—El es Deushi Johs, comparte cuarto conmigo y Suigetsu- dijo Juugo al grupo de chicas.

—Mmm! Hola soy Karin y ellas son mis mejores amigas, Misa y Ayana- decía la chica de pelos rojos mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al chico de pelo negro.

—Un placer- este las miro de reojo y se fue junto Jugo y Suigetsu.

-0-

—Ohh! Que prendía esta la fiesta, no cree Deidara-sempai- expreso el chico de pelo alborotado negro al rubio que estaba al lado.

—Hmp, donde estará Yui-chan- se preguntaba Tobi.

—Hmp, eso no serán tus compañeros porque parece que viene para acá Yui-dijo Sam señalando hacia la dirección en donde estaban los chicos del último año.

—Seguro es Tobi-kun quien me busca, ha sí, ellos son de mi clase, bueno dejen me que les digan quienes son; el chico de pelo negro alborotado es Tobi el es mi mejor amigo, el de lado de izquierdo de ojos azules y pelo amarillo es Deidara es el compañero de cuarto de Tobi y es amigo de este, y le fascina el arte bueno el es artista hace cosas con arcilla, el de lado derecho es Sasori el también es compañero de Tobi y Deidara, a él tan bien le gusta el arte, es titiritero. Ellos 2 son los mejores en la clase de arte. Los que le sigue el de pelo azul es Kisame y es muy bromistas y su compañero de pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta con unas marcas en la cara es Uchiha Itachi. Los que le siguen, el moreno alto es Kakazu, es ambicioso, avaro, le gusta el dinero y odia perder dinero cuando lo apuesta creo que no sabe jugar o es mal perdedor. Su compañero es aquel alto albino de ojos violáceo, es Hidan, está obsesionado con una religión que practica, ora mucho, es masoquista consigo mismo, y le gusta mucho flirtear con las chicas. El de piel extrañamente blanca y de pelo verde es Zetsu, el pareciera que sufre de trastorno de bipolaridad y… esta fue interrumpida por su amiga Konan

—Bueno chicas las dejo, nos vemos al rato-dijo Konan mientras se alejaba y se dirigía al grupo de los de 5to año.

—Ette… Konan es novia de algunos de ellos?- le decía curiosa Rin a Yui

—Si ella es novia de Pein el último chico de pelo alborotado y con piercing, Pein es como nuestro líder de grupo.

—Hmp le gusta los chicos malos he! jejeje- reía Sam.

— ¡Hola! Yui-chan- gritaba Tobi que se acercaba con Deidara y Sasori.

—Mierda Tobi porque gritas si estamos cerca- dijo molesto Deidara

—Hola chicos, les presento a mis nuevas amigas ella es Otoharada Sam y Takuo Kiara-Yui las señalo

— ¿Ustedes deben ser nuevas?- pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos color marrón a las chica.

—Sí, somos de 4to año- respondió Kiara con una leve sonrisa autentica.

—Yo les comentabas de ustedes que son artistas y toda la cosa. Y de seguro los ponen a dar clases otra vez a los demás estudiantes.- comento Yui

—Sí, bueno así les mostraremos a los nuevos nuestra arte a los nuevos, verdad Sasori-sama -dijo Deidara en tono auto eficiencia.

—Seguro-respondió Sasori

— Bueno deben de ser muy buenos en eso como dijo Yui- decía Rin apenada con leve sonrojo y una sonrisa en la cara.

Deidara se le quedo viendo a Rin un rato, algo le decía que le parecía conocida.

— ¡Sí! Deidara- sempai y Sasori-sama son geniales, me gusta las aves y los otros muñequitos extraños que hace, y las marioneta de Sasori son divertidas- dijo Tobi.

— ¿Como que muñequito extraños? Tobi- este arqueo una ceja a la pregunta de su amigo.

—Lo siento Deidara-sempai sabes que Tobi es un buen chico.

—Hmp no pensaba que iban a venir todos a esta jodida fiesta- gruño Kakazu con un deje de fastidio

—Vaya parece que te están haciendo competencia Hidan- este sonaba sarcástico ante su comentario.

— ¡Joder! Kisame a mi no me hacen competencia- respondió con arrogancia el Jashinista. Este se quedo viendo determinadamente un rato hacia las acompañantes de su compañera Yui, especialmente a la chica de pelo negro y piel blanca.

Pasaron 3 horas y media, todos disfrutaron, bebieron, comieron, bailaron e hicieron desmanes. Después todos se fueron porque la prefecta los mando a dormir ya que mañana comenzaban las clases en el instituto.

—Que bienvenida tan genial, la pasamos muy bien ¿no creen?- exclamo Sam mientras se cambiada para ponerse su pijama.

—Hmp, para mí fue aburrida

—Si claro Kiara, además alguien no te quitaba el ojo de encima-dijo Rin que estaba sentaba en su cama.

—Ahs! Que desvergonzado no puede por lo menemos disimular- eso lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya que me puse ruborizada a tal acusación –pensé—

—Mira quién habla, si tú también no le quitabas el ojo de encima a ese chico que estaba con Juugo y sus amigos.

—Hmp… vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos clases, así que ¡buena noche a todas!- me arrope y le di la espalda a mis amigas.

—Si como tú digas Kiara, igualmente que descansen chicas.-dicho esto Sam se dispuso a dormir.

**Continuara…. ****Skyler**

**Que tal qué os pareció? Como dije anteriormente comenzando mis primeros capítulos tienen algunos errores y pueden confundirlos.. Pero a medida que suba mis capitulo notaran mi mejora… GRACIAS por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi historia.. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo… :DD**

**Cuídense ^^**

_**~Dianix-Cross~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTA: los personajes de akatsukis , no me pertenecen … son propiedad privada de Masashi Kishimoto… ^^**_

_**Enjoy It**_

_**~Dianix-Cross~**_

Capitulo: 3 "Inicio de clases y ya tengo mi primer castigo"

El sol comenzaba a salir que mostraba sus rayitos que chocaban con la ventana de la habitación, ya me decía que era de día. Sonó el despertador y nos despertamos una tras la otra, Rin fue la primera en entrar al baño, después le seguí yo y por ultimo Sam, nos estábamos vistiendo con nuestro respectivo uniforme, que consistía una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata roja, con una falda tableado color negro, un saco (para mujeres) de color negro y con su respectivo logo en el pecho del lado izquierdo, que tenia detalles y colores del uniforme. Y las medias largas hasta las rodillas de color blancas.

—Como que está muy corta la falda ¿no?—dije mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo. –_Me imagino eso malditos pervertidos_-me dije así misma

—Está muy mono el uniforme—dijo Sam que estaba sentada en su cama con los brazos recostados hacia atrás y moviendo los pies.

—Bueno chicas vámonos, no quieren llegar tarde a su primer día de clases—Rin ya a punto de salir quien tomaba unos cuadernos y se dirigía a la puerta.

Casi todos los alumnos estaban listos para ir a sus respectivos salones, uno que otros merodeando en los pasillos. En ese entonces Suigetsu, Juugo y Johs estaban en los pasillos de los casilleros.

—Lo bueno de este instituto es el uniforme de las chicas- comento Suigetsu de forma muy picara al ver que se acercaban Rin y sus 2 amigas.

— ¡Buenos días! Chicos- saludo Rin con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días chicas, como están- Juugo le respondió con el mismo gesto

—Bien gracias, ¿ya van a entrar a clases?- le pregunta Rin al chico de pelo naranja alborotado.

— Chicas él es Deushi Johs, el es nuestro compañero de cuarto.

—Un placer soy Hashimoto Rin

—Un placer Otoharada Sam-

— Takuo Kiara

— ¡Joder que estoy pintado en la pared o que!- el tono de voz Suigetsu sonó molesto.

—Perdón perdón, bueno chicas él es Suigetsu Houziki, es amigo mío también.

—Encantado chicas lindas- dijo el peli celeste acercándose a las amigas de Rin guiñándole el ojo.

—Un placer- Ambas chicas respondieron. — _"Que rayos fue eso"_me dije a mi misma.

— ¿Chicas las acompaño?- pregunto Juugo.

—Está bien, ¿vienes Suigetsu?- respondió Rin.

—No, adelántense ustedes primeros, yo me quedo con Johs.-Dicho esto de parte Suigetsu, sus compañeros tomaron camino a su salón.

Mientras tanto en el salón del último año…

—jiji, esto va a quedar genial, Deidara-sempai le va a gustar- susurro Tobi que estaba dibujando en el pizarrón de su salón.

— ¿Qué rayos haces Tobi?-el rubio estaba sentado en la orilla del escritorio del profesor.

—Espere Deidara-sempai, ya casi lo termino.

—Parece que el profesor va llegar tarde- dijo Sasori que estaba recostado sobre la pared de afuera.

—Hmp, siempre es la misma mierda de llegar tarde- Kisame comento, estaba enfrente de nosotros.

—Y si nos damos una vuelta por ahí, ese cabrón no va a llegar- esta vez hablo el chico albino de ojos violetas que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hmp, creo que no vas a poder ir porque ahí viene el profesor, así que mejor que entremos todos. Aconsejo Yui que también estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Por Jashin-sama!, quien eres tú para darme ordenes- este le decía tono molesto.

— Vamos…- dijo Yui, arrastrándolo adentro del salón

— ¡TARA! ¿Y qué tal quedo Deidara-sempai?

—¡!QUE MIERDA ES ESA TOBI!- Grito Deidara.

En ese momento llega el profesor… ya todos están adentro...

—Buenos días alumnos, Hidan abotónese la camisa como es debido, y usted Kakuzu baje los pies de la mesa que no está en la sala de su casa. Siempre es lo mismo no pueden tener un poquito de consideración ya que su ultimo año. — hablaba en tono muy fastidiado el profesor, este dio media vuelta para colocar su maletín en el escritorio cuando se topa con semejaste dibujo.

— ¿Pero qué? Muy gracioso quien sea el payaso que hizo eso venga y lo borre— este estaba cruzado de brazos, no soportaba ya los comportamientos de estos rebeldes.

—Esa ave estúpida se parece a toda la basura que hace Deidara hahah!- reía a carcajadas Kisame a su comentario.

— ¡Cállate Imbécil! Esa mierda no se parece a lo que yo hago, no sabes nada sobre el arte- el rubio se notaba ya molesto

—Silencio jóvenes, y que venga el que hizo esto ya.-oderno el profesor

—Lo siento fui yo, profesor- Tobi se dirigía con la cabeza abajo al pizarrón a borrar el dibujo. En ese momento se escuchaba una voz ruidosa y chillona decir— ¡Tobi es un chico!

—Silencio Kisame, compórtese y respete a su compañero

—Tobi es un buen chico, quiso hacer feliz a su Sempai y no le gusto mi dibujo Waaa T.T- Tobi sollozaba y hacia pucheros, apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y sus dos manos en sus mejillas luego de a ver borrado el dibujo.

—Ya Tobi cálmate no te pongas así, ese malagradecido de Deidara no agradece lo que le hacen- esta calmaba al chico intentando calmar al chico.

—Si…gracias Yui-chan eres la mejor- gritaba y abrazaba a Yui con emoción.

—De…nada- le sonrió y correspondió al chico.

Ya se podía escuchar el timbre del primer receso— al fin, ya no soportaba estar encerrada en ese salón- susurre mientras me levantaba para ir a la salida junto con mis compañeras

—Tengo un hambre, que me podría comer hasta una vaca!-

—jejeje no te preocupes Sam aquí se come bien— le respondió Rin a su amiga.

-o-

Ya a mitad de mañana, era la hora del desayuno se podía oler el rico aroma de la comida recién salida y el rugir de los estómagos de los alumnos que aclamaban comida.

— ¿A ver que van a dar hoy?- Decía Karin, quien estaba con sus amigas

—Yo voy a buscar nuestro lugar para sentarnos antes que otros inadaptados nos los quites- les menciona su amiga Ayana

—Ok- le responde Misa

— ¡A comer!— expreso Sam con la comida entre sus manos

Ya las amigas de Kiara estaban sentadas en una mesa, mientras disfrutaban su desayuno…

—Piérdete enano, esa en nuestra mesa— exclamo Kisame a un estudiante, quien se iba a sentar en su mesa, este venia con sus compañeros.

—Kisame se les puede hablar a la gente de otra manera, además hay muchas mesa aquí de te quejas?— venia Yui a sentarse y ese entonces hablo Pein.

—Nadie se puede sentar en nuestra mesa, al menos que uno de nosotros hayamos invitado a esa persona- recordó esto a Yui con un tono serio quien venía acompañado por Konan. En eso se acercan los demás.

—Jodido profesor-el moreno venia molesto junto con su compañero.

—Que molestia, odio estos uniformes me sofocan- disgustado dijo el albino mientras se desabotona 3 botones y desdoblaba el cuello de su camisa.

—Es muy bonito ese chico Josh verdad Karin?— esta miraba muy picara a su amiga.

—Sí, es cierto- respondió la pelirrojo mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su jugo.

— ¿Tendrá novia?- añadió Ayana.

—Hmp, eso lo averiguare, en la siguiente clase voy a empezarle hablare con el- finalizo Karin.

—

Riiing… Riiing…

Ya sonó el timbre anunciando que ya es hora de la siguiente clase. Sé que hoy nos toca tres clases más, la última creo que nos la dará los amigos de Yui, ahh como necesito un lugar para despejar mi mente, como quisiera hablar con mis abuelos… ya ah pasado la hora de penúltima clase, ¡diablos! Como este Suitgetsu puede molestar tanto a una persona, paso toda la estúpida clase mandándome notitas, idiota. Y ni se diga de Karin se la paso encima de Johs, aunque no me pueda negar ese chico sí que es lindo. Debo pensar en algo como zafarme en la próxima clase, la verdad no me interesa verla, ¿pero que hare? Mierda ya se termino la clase.

—Bueno tardes, clase somos Deidara y Sasori su profesores de arte— presento el chico de ojos cafés, mientras que Deidara sacaba una de sus estatuillas y hay venia con su teoría del "arte"

Después que Deidara explicara el arte de un no ce que, la verdad no le presta ni la misma atención, solo miraba la puerta de salida y en eso uno de ellos me llama por la lista y me dijo me colocara con Johs, espera dijo ¿Johs? Para que me pusieron con él?, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos.

—Bueno hoy como a mi compañero Deidara se le quedo los apunte de sus objetivos, tendré que...— Sasori no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Deidara

—Qué carajo te pasa a mí no se me quedo nada, tu debiste tráela, espera un momento seguro fue Tobi quien agarro mi cuaderno— Exclamo Deidara- maldita sea Tobi me la pagaras-este se notaba molestos

—Ejem como decía ya que compañero no trajo los apunte, les daré un lienzo y allí pintara, piense en un objeto, animal, persona, que ustedes se sienta presos de sus memorias y las desean liberar- explicaba Sasori mientras repartía los lienzo a los demás.

—Porque diablo ella tiene que ser la pareja de Johs?— se paro enfurecida Karin, ya que le avían colocado de pareja a Suigetsu, cosa que ella no le gusta.

— ¿Algún problema que lo coloque con ella?— pregunto Sasori

—Pss…etto… Si...— Karin dirigió su mirada fulminante hacia Kiara

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa a la lunática esta? Solo es un trabajo en clase, es tan fastidiosa, su voz no la soporto, es tan chillona... Parece como si estuvieran rasguñando una pizarra… Jejeje-Pensaba

—Sera que les puedes bajar a tu escándalo engreída pelo zanahoria— Me pare y me dirigí a Karin.

—Como fue que me dijiste, — ya Karin estaba cerca de su compañera, lista para ver con que contra atacaba su oponente.

—E.N.G.R.E.I.A.D.A— acto seguido la empuje.

—Perra...me las pagaras—molesta Karin contra ataco a Kiara

—Oigan oigan ustedes dos dejen de pelear— se venía acercando Johs

Esa perra no y se iba librar de mi, la empuje y me encime de ella jalando su cabello y golpeándola, solo ella logró rasguñar mis mejillas, se podía escuchar como el salón se alboroto y decían...

— ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!— el abucheó del salón se escuchaba muy alborotados

—Dale duro a esa perra Kiara— se escuchaba eufórica Sam

—Cálmense, pare estos Semsei— les decía Rin a Deidara y Sasori

—Suéltameee, estúpida! auhg duele!— se escuchaba por debajo la voz de Karin

—No hasta que te retractes imbécil— yo sostenía sus 2 manos doblando entre sí.

—Ya ustedes dos paren— se acerco Deidara

— Ahh no me pegues— se quejo Sasori al recibir una patada en su parte genital de parte de Karin

—Es suficiente, Paren este acto de inmediato— se escucho la voz de la prefecta entra por la entrada del salón

—Mierda la loca— decía Suigtsu por debajo casi un susurro

—Me pueden explicar que ah pasado aquí— pregunto Anko con una voz muy gruesa, que tenso el ambiente del salón

—Yo le diré que paso, quítate, está loca me ataco sin ningún motivo— Karin se paro agarro fuerza al ver que Kiara estaba distraída

— ¡Hey!, que carajo como que sin ningún motivo, ¿quien empezó?— me pare y arregle mi cabello ya que lucía desordenado.

—Lo que paso Anko-Sama fue que las dos jovencitas discutían por...— el rubio no termino de terminar su oración.

—Yo sé lo que vi Deidara, usted joven Takou venga con migo a la dirección con migo—ordeno Anko

—Porque si fue ella quien empezó— esta perra se va a salir con la suya o qué?

—A dirección ahora— la jalo del antebrazo

—Suélteme, yo sé caminar— me dirigí a la salida del salón.

—Esa perra de Karin se salió con la suya, nos la pagara—le decía Sam a Rin

—Esa clase de bestia hay que tenerlas encerrada—decía Karin con una sonrisa de ganadora

—Si no quieres que termine lo que empezó Kiara aquí mismo cierra tu maldita boca— Sam le dirigió tal palabras, que tal vez podría provocar otro alboroto

—Suficiente, siéntense, aquí no ha pasado nada volvamos a los que les decía— Sasori ya estaba al borde del estrés

_Flash Back_

_Me dirigía a mi labor, ya recorrí la mitad de los salones, cafetines, baños, patios, etc... Solo me faltaban los 2 últimos salones (4to y 5to)_

_Hice mi primera parada en el último año cuando semejante desorden, observe que el alumno Hidan estaba molestando la clase decide a entrar y a sacarlo._

—_Permiso pero veo que el joven está molestando la clase profesor Hatake—_

—_Bueno, si ya me dirigía a sacarlo del salón, junto con otro compañero—responde el profesor_

—_Me disculpa usted, pero solo vi a él molestando—_

—_A diablo con ustedes—hablaba el albino quien se dirigía a la salida_

—_Espere joven, no crea que se va para donde le da la gana—_

—_Eso lo sé, además ya se me el camino—_

—_Usted creo que yo nací ayer? Como si va a ir a la dirección, acompáñeme— le decía la prefecta a Hidan_

_Estos 2 se dirigían a la dirección…_

—_Shizune, cuide de que el joven no salga de la dirección, ya vengo—_

—_Si sr Anko— el albino entro a la oficina._

—_Mientras en el salón de 4to, pero qué diablos hace esa chiquilla... hmp será mejor que entre…- pensó la prefecta._

_Fin del flash Black_

Que fastidio con esta mujer, ¿en qué momento entro? Bueno por lo menos no estoy cerca de la perra de Karin. Bueno al fin me Salí con la mía de todos modos quería salir de clases. ¿Ahora qué castigo me pondrá? Jeje es mi primer día y ya me castigaron, vas de mal en peor Kiara. No puedo estar haciendo este tipos de cosas, si llegan a enterar mis abuelos, ahh que estúpida soy, ellos que han dado todo por mi y mira como les pago—pensé—

—Entre allí señorita mientras veo que le pondré de castigo— le señalo Anko la puerta de la dirección a Kiara.

Ya adentro de la dirección…

— ¿Que acaso dijo ella que me iba poner un castigo?— pero y la directora Tsunade?— mi vista se dirigía casi toda la parte de la habitación en busca de una respuesta

—No no esta muñequita— el Jashinista se encontraba muy relajado en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

Voltee, ¿pero qué diablos? y cuando llegó este aquí. Acaso no era ese quien no dejaba de mirarme en la fiesta de anoche. Mmm me imagino porque está aquí, es que acaso alguna vez se leyó las normas, andar con la camisa desabotonada y todo desaliñado, como si anduviera en Y q le pasa de que tanto me mira, pareciera que me fuera a desnudar con la mirada.

—Que tengo monos en la cara o que— pregunte

—No pero...— este no termino de hablar cuando alguien entra

—Bueno como la directora no se encuentra, por asuntos colegiales, yo le asignare el castigo, vaya Hidan hoy te harán compañía— expreso Anko con tono burlón

—Y una muy buena compañía diría yo— hablo el albino, mientras se paraba.

—Con que se llama Hidan, interesante...-pensé llevándome mi dedo índice a mis labios

—Bueno síganme los 2— ordeno Anko

Salimos de la dirección Anko salió de primero después yo y de ultimo Hidan, no sabía exactamente para donde íbamos, dimos como varias vuelta, pasamos pasillos, hasta que por fin llegamos a lo que sería el castigo. Puede notar un letrero que decía "Biblioteca"

—Aquí es su castigo, ordenaran los libros que esta sobre aquéllas 4 mesa, lo ordenaran por sección y materia ¿Me entendieron?— Anko nos señalaba las mesa y los estantes donde los deberíamos colocar.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta. Dios mío, solo nosotros 2 ordenar eso, bueno al menos que el otro se eche a los hombros ni me ayude… ahh quienes pueden dejar semejante desorden.

—No saldrán hasta que termines, y para asegurarme los encerrare, vendré dentro de media hora para ver su progreso— dicho esto de Anko salió, y le paso llave a la cerradura.

¿A ok nos encerrará?, vaya que prefecta va a dejar dos personas solas! Me dirigí hacia las mesa y puede ver docenas de libros. Puedo ver que los estantes eran algo altos de 6 a 7 pisos, y vi que algunos le faltaban libros en el último piso de arriba, « un momento, no me subiré ahí». Mejor aprovecho para llamar a mis abuelos, les prometí llamarles. Me fui a un rincón de lo más alejado y saque mi celular de mi falda

Llamando….

—Hola Obasab— hable primero

—Hola, Kiara eres tú?-pregunto su abuela emocionada

—Si soy yo, lo que pasa no puede llamar antes como estas, y mi Oji-san como esta?—

—Bien querida estamos bien, como te ah ido todo por haya ¿ya tienes amigas?—

—si son muy buenas, aquí el instituto son estricto solo los veré los sábado y domingo o cuando ustedes venga por mí, cualquier día de la semana con permiso de la dirección—soné un poco apagada

—no te preocupes este fin de semana te buscaremos ¿te parece?—

—si si... Como los extraños— dije muy emocionada.

—nosotros también—

Transcurrido 5 minuto de mi conversación con mis abuelos.

Camine hacia las mesa donde estaban los libros para empezar a colocar en su cuando de repente vi a este chico sentado en un sillón mediano de color azul marino, estaba con los ojos cerrados y besando una especie de collar, no me diga que está en una secta, bueno espero que no se quede así todo el día. Agarre un libro lo alce y hice cayera y chocara con otro entre sí.

Pffs..

—Que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado— el albino molesto, dejo de rezar

—Pues lo dejaras para otro momento, porque hay cosas que hacer, no pretenderás que lo haga todo!— dije. De algo estoy segura No me dejo intimidarme por nadie.

—Bueno como hay 4 mesas, yo ordeno 2 y tú 2— explique

— ¿Y si no quiero?— dijo el albino con una media sonrisa

— ¿es una pregunta? Porque no estoy bromas— dije ya a punto de lazarle un libro...

—Pero que humor MUÑEQUITA— este se venía acercando hacia ella. Y se sentó en la orilla de una de las mesa

—Maldición no me llames muñequita, tengo nombre— Exprese haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Tome 5 libros de la sección "B" que es de la materia castellano, los coloque en su lugar, así fui con los demás hasta que me quedaron 4 libros de la sección "F". Maldición. Maldije varias veces no me percate que los últimos libros que me quedaba son los que quedan arriba. ¡Porqué a mí!

Antes de subirme en la escalera, eche un vistazo al frente, a los lados y no vi a Hidan, es mi oportunidad, me subí rápido y cuando trato de calzar el último libro no quería entrar me incline mas, Mierda porqué no quieres entra... Uhmmmm... Al fin calzo.

—Lindas Braguitas Moradas— hablo Hidan quien esta atrás de esta recostado en la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Pero qué diablos, como llego hasta aquí ni lo escuche—pensé histéricamente— ¿Se te perdió algo?— fue lo único se me ocurrió decir, cuando iba bajando de lo nerviosa que estaba me tropecé en el penúltimo escalón, me caí, Ahhh espera, en ningún momento sentí en el piso tocar.

Sentí una especie de escalofrió que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo cuando me sostuvo con sus brazos, en realidad no me iba a caer de trasero, solo que me tropecé, es como si iba a caer de retroceso. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos orbes violáceos, mi mejillas se enrojecieron ante la incómoda situación en que me encontrada.

—Kyaaaaa suéltameeee— ¡grité! Eufórica, lo golpe levemente en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué?— dijo con una sonrisa sádica. El albino la cargaba de manera que uno de sus brazos sostenías las piernas de la chica, y el otro brazo la espalda de esta. (Tipo como novia).

—No te bajare hasta que me digas tu nombre, muñequita- este se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Y este idiota que le pasa, me piensa ¡besar!- pensé para mis adentro.

—Me llamo Kiara y bájame ya- respondí de forma muy molesta. Lo empuje con mis manos y como este no hizo fuerza alguna, me caí torpemente.

—Que hacías atrás de mi viendo lo que no se te ha perdido he?, no deberías ordenar tu parte- pregunte mientras me arregla el uniforme.

Este le señalo su mesa ya vacía.

—Hmp…- diablos como termino tan rápido. —Pensé que no lo harías- lo dije sin darme cuenta que hable en voz alta.

—Joder, pensaste mal- este cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, luego de unos segundos el albino abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente a los suyos.

—Jashin-sama me dijo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos- le comento con una sonrisa de medio lado muy pervertida.

—Jas…que!, ¿quién?- pregunte muy incrédula.

—Maldita sea, porque hay tanta gente inculta-se llevo la mano a la sien, se notaba que estaba molesto.

Me quede en silencio observándolo, después acto seguido me fui a sentar en unos de los muebles con las piernas cruzada a esperar a que llegara la prefecta. Me quede pensando con los ojos cerrados… Que fastidio cuando se terminara el tiempo de este castigo, ya me quiero ir. Cuando sentí que alguien estaba en frente de mi gritándome. Abrí los ojos y lo vi a él molesto.

— ¿Por que carajo me dejas hablando solo?- pregunto molesto

—…- esta no le respondió.

—No me piensas responder- el albino se acerco sigilosamente a la chica posando sus manos en espaldar del mueble.

Por Kami…se está acercando demasiado, puedo sentir su respiración…diablos no me he dado cuenta de esos ojos tan lindo… ¡que kawaii!

—Y si no quiero- me alce acercándome más hacia el mirándolo fijamente.

Rayos, esta cercanía me está tensando, estamos a milímetros de casi besarnos pero en ese entonces entra Anko-sama… uff! Salvada por la campana.

—Veo que ya terminaron, bueno ya se pueden retirar- ordeno la prefecta.

Escuche la voz de la prefecta y rompí la cercanía que tenia con Hidan, me pare y me dirigí a la salida de la biblioteca, antes de salir me percate que a unos metros de la mesa había un bulto de libros tirado… ¡Maldita sea! Me ha engañado…me dirigí hacia la salida con un humor de los 10mil demonios.

—Esto no se quedara así Muñequita, por Jashin-sama que la próxima no te salvas- le susurro al oído a Kiara.

—Hmp…- me aleje lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Entre al cuarto y vi a las chicas, ya era hora de la cena y nos dirigimos al sentamos y comíamos, Rin y Sam estaban hablando de ciertos temas, yo estaba mirando un punto ciego mientras llevaba bocados a mi boca. « ¡Maldición que idiota es!»- pensé

—Kiara que pasa, que tanto piensas- pregunto una Rin incrédula al ver a su amiga.

—Ha?...ehh?-dije tras limpiarme mis labios con una servilleta.

—Como te fue en tu castigo, estuviste ¿sola o acompañada?- Pregunto Sam tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Si el castigo fue en la biblioteca, y estuve acompañada, nos pusieron a ordenar libros y…- esta fue interrumpida por sus amigas.

—¡Que! Y con Quien estabas en la biblioteca- escupió la bebida de hace unos segundos tomo. Ambas amigas se acercaron a Kiara.

—Pues…con…con…Hidan- Kiara tartamudeaba, solo en pensar el nombre del albino la ponía eufórica o nerviosa.

— ¿Quien?- pregunto Sam mientras se limpiaba.

—Es el chico de la fiesta, compañero de Yui- dijo con

— ¿El que no dejaba de mirarte?

—Si ese es.

—vaya pero que suerte la tuya, con uno de 5to he!- dijo Rin en tono irónico y sarcástico.

Mientras ellas, charlaban de lo comentado, sentía que sus palabras chocaban contra mí. Y para mas colmo vio mis braguitas… vio ¡Mi Trasero!... qué vergüenza tengo o mejor dicho el es un desvergonzado por mirar lo que no se le ha perdido. Mi cabeza iba bajando hasta caer en la mesa.

—Mmm… ¿ya nos podemos ir?- les pregunte a mis amigas, mi voz se notaba quebrada.

—Sí, vámonos- respondieron al unísono las 2 amigas

Llegamos al cuarto, me fui directo al baño, abrí el grifo de agua fría y luego la caliente para regular la temperatura de la tina, me sumergí me quede un rato meditando en mis pensamientos, no dure mucho ya que mis amigas me llamaban del otro lado de la puerta para que me apurara. Salí del baño y me fui a poner mi pijama, consistía en un short de un color turquesa suave y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, mientras que mis amigas se iban bañando, me cepille el pelo y arreglaba mis cosas.

Después de 15 minutos ya bañadas Sam y Rin, sus pijamas consistían en una de pantalón de algodón hasta los tobillos de rayas de variados colores y una camisa de tirantes color blanca. Y la otra una bata ligera de mangas que le llega más arriba de la rodilla de color rosa con un pandita en parte de al frente.

— ¿Y bien como les fue en la clase de arte?- Kiara les pregunto curiosa a sus amigas.

—Después de que te fuiste, Karin no paraba de hablar…Tsk que molesta es! Pintamos en el lienzo que nos dio Sasori y después Deidara nos mando un glosario de términos que escribió en el pizarrón.

—Tú crees que…a….a Deidara-sensei le guste nuestro dibujo Sam- pregunto Rin un poco apenada.

—Espero, es un poco fastidioso dibujar en esa cosa jejeej-

—*Bostezo*…yo voy a dormir chicas, estoy cansada- dijo Kiara mientras se arropaba.

—igual yo- dijo Sam

—Que descansen chichas- finalizo Rin mientras tan bien se arropaba un leve sonrojo paso por sus mejillas al pensar en cierto rubio ojos azules.

SKYLER…CONTINUARA…

_**Algún reviews? :DD**_

_**Nos vemos hasta el próxima capitulo**_

_**Cuídense^^**_

_**~Dianix-Cross~**_


End file.
